monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pamiętnik Catty Noir NS
right|250px|thumb|Okładka pamiętnika Pamiętnik Catty Noir z linii 'New Scaremester'. Tydzień 1 PONIEDZIAŁEK 1: Spotkanie z zespołem zarządzania - spotkanie z publicystą i dyrektorem by zapewnić ich po raz kolejny, że tak, ja naprawdę zamierzam udać się do Monster High i że nie jest to jedynie pewna faza, przez którą przechodzę. WTOREK 2: Prezenty dziękczynne - Kupowanie prezentów dla wszystkich scenicznych, świetlnych i dźwiękowych pomocników. Ja po prostu śpiewam, oni robią całą robotę. ŚRODA 3: Konferencja prasowa - Mam nadzieję, że będzie to moja ostatnia na kilka lat... chyba, że przypadnie mi jakaś z reporterem szkolnym w Monster High. CZWARTEK 4: Autografy - podpisuję trochę plakatów, albumów i innych rzeczy, które trafią później na aukcję charytatywną. "Veronica Von Vamp" również podpisuje kilka drobiazgów, zanim obejmie ona tron wampirzej królowej jako Elissabat Pierwsza. PIĄTEK 5: Przyjęcie w wytwórni - lubię je prawie tak mocno, jak konferencje prasowe. No cóż, są tam potwory, których nie widziałam od dłuższego czasu. Będę za nimi tęskniła każdego dnia. SOBOTA 6: Spanie, spanie - Tak, sama to zaplanowałam. Hej! Ponieważ jestem teraz jedną osobą odpowiedzialną za mój plan, widzę teraz, że planowanie z wyprzedzeniem może mieć pewne zalety, zwłaszcza dla tego typu rzeczy. NIEDZIELA 7: Piknik na plaży - Tata odrestaurowywał starego cabrio i mówi, że teraz jest już w końcu gotowy do pracy. Mama i ja przygotowujemy listę smakołyków, które chcemy wziąć oraz stroje kąpielowe. Tydzień 2 PONIEDZIAŁEK 8: Zdjęcia legitymacyjne - To zwykła codzienność dla normalnych potworów, ale dla mnie to pierwszy krok, by stać się normalnym upiorem w szkole. WTOREK 9: Wycieczka po MH - Niewidzialny Billy oprowadza mnie i Gigi Grant po szkole. Mam NADZIEJĘ, że nic nie zapeszę, będąc tak podekscytowana. ŚRODA 10: Lunch na stołówce z Twylą - Twyla to kolejny uczeń, który będzie pomagał mi zapoznać się z Monster High. Często SMS-owałyśmy, przez co wydaje się ona bardzo słodka, ale również nieśmiała. CZWARTEK 11: Odpowiadanie na listy fanów - postaram się odpowiedzieć na każdy list, nawet na te niemiłe. Myślę, że to pechowe, lub chociaż niegrzeczne, jeśli tego nie zrobię. PIĄTEK 12: Mecz piłki nożnej w MH - WOOT! Kiedy byłam w trasie, zawsze bałam się, by zbytnio nie męczyć swojego głosu. To będzie noc, kiedy nie będę się o nic martwić. Dalej MH! SOBOTA 13: Plażowe ognisko z Lagooną Blue - Lagoona zapytała, czy mogłabym przynieść swoją gitarę i coś zagrać. Zgodziłam się. Może już nie gram koncertów, ale wciąż kocham śpiewać. NIEDZIELA 14: Gigi, Twyla i Niewidzialny Billy wybierają się na szkolną przygodę. Mam nadzieję, że dostanę nieco piór w moim szczęśliwym kolorze. Notatki Jestem tak podekscytowana, że jestem w MH, że mogłabym śpiewać... i może nawet to zrobię. Nie wierzę w szczęście, chyba, że jest ono złe. Upadłam i rozbiłam moje kompaktowe lusterko rano. Tak! To będzie najlepszy dzień w historii! Tydzień 3 PONIEDZIAŁEK 15: Wycieczka do biblioteki z Ghoulią Yelps - Słyszałam niesamowite rzeczy o bibliotece w MH. Wydaje się być ogromna i podobno posiada książki, których nie można znaleźć nigdzie indziej w świecie potworów. WTOREK 16: Herbatka z Głowenią Krewnicką - najwyraźniej musi zaprosić na nią każdego nowego ucznia. Myślę, że to bardzo miło z jej strony. ŚRODA 17: Zajęcia orientacyjne dla nowych uczniów - Szkolny doradca zawodowy, pan D'eath prowadzi moją sekcję. Gigi również się w niej znajduje, a my powinniśmy ją odebrać po drodze. Mam milion pytań na temat jej nieżycia jako dżin. Mam nadzieję, że nie zachowam się jak typowa fan girl. CZWARTEK 18: Rejestrowanie się na zajęcia - to się dzieje naprawdę! Rok temu nawet bym nie pomyślała, że tak będzie. Tłukę lusterko, które mam ze sobą i wybieram zajęcia i nauczycieli, z którymi chciałabym się uczyć. PIĄTEK 19: Obiad w domu - zaprosiłam Niewidzialnego Billy'ego, Twylę i Gigi. Mama przygotowała pikantne serowe frytki, a my mamy zamiar grać w gry planszowe, oglądać telewizję, lub po prostu spędzać czas razem. SOBOTA 20: Kawa z Operettą - mój gitarzysta jest jej wielkim fanem. Kiedyś grał on jej muzykę w jednym z autobusów koncertowych, więc poprosił mnie o jej autograf dla niego. NIEDZIELA 21: Opowieści w domu Scarah - Niewidzialny Billy mówi, że rodzina Scarah opowiada najlepsze historie, a on uzyskał pozwolenie na zaproszenie mnie, abym i ja ich posłuchała. Założę buty z obcasem w kształcie otwartej parasolki na tę okazję. Tydzień 4 PONIEDZIAŁEK 22: Noc w operze - Operetta dała mi bilety na nową operę, skomponowaną przez jej ojca. To będzie strasznie fajnie, by obejrzeć to przeżycie osobiście. WTOREK 23: Koncert w MH - Na tę chwilę mój ostatni i tylko dla uczniów MH, ewentualnie dla ich rodzin. Jestem szczęśliwa, bo to jak śpiewanie dla paczki starych przyjaciół. ŚRODA 24: RR+R - Rest, Relax and Read. To zestaw moich ulubionych czynności po każdym koncercie. CZWARTEK 25: Zakupy z Gigi - Gigi mówi, że nosiła ten sam strój przez tyle lat, że nawet nie ma pojęcia, co jest teraz w modzie. Poprosiła też o pomoc w wyborze nowych ciuchów do szkoły, więc udałyśmy się do centrum handlowego. PIĄTEK 26: Piżama party u Twyli - Twyla zaprosiła mnie, Gigi i Howleen na piżama party w jej domu. Nie byłam na czymś takim, odkąd skończyłam osiem lat. Zapowiada się purrfekcyjnie. SOBOTA 27: Relaks w domu - po prostu miły i spokojny wieczór z moją rodziną przed rozpoczęciem szkoły. Mama przygotowała jej słynną, szczęśliwą lazanię. NIEDZIELA 28: Jutro jest wielki dzień. Tak zdenerwowana byłam jedynie przed moim pierwszym występem. Jestem gotowa by wyjść na światło dzienne prawdziwego nieżycia. Kategoria:Pamiętniki Catty Noir Kategoria:New Scaremester